Understanding
by littlemalfoy
Summary: A revelation on Zeus' part allows him to turn his life around and be faithful to his wife. Hera/Zeus


**Summary:** A revelation on Zeus' part allows him to turn his life around and be faithful to his wife. Hera/Zeus

**Understanding**

Zeus sighed in frustration. His wife, Hera, had disappeared without a reason or a goodbye. Well, perhaps she had a reason- catching her husband cheating on her again. Still, Zeus could not understand why she had to overreact and leave. Didn't she understand that he was king of the gods? He shouldn't have to enjoy only one woman! He had tried to explain this to her, but she didn't understand.

Ugh, women. He would never understand them.

Sighing, he stood over the pool of water near his throne and waved his hands over it.

"Show me Hera," he commanded. He had never done this before. Usually, he looked for Hera manually – it always helped get her back when she knew how much effort he had dedicated looking for her – but this time, he was too tired to search for her.

What he saw shocked him. Hera was sitting by a lake in a beautiful white dress . Beside her was a handsome, shirtless man that she was staring at fondly.

"Hera," breathed the man, "Why must you be so faithful to him? Your husband does not treat you well. I would never be unfaithful. I would love you the way you deserved to be loved."

Hera rolled her eyes, but Zeus could see her blushing.

"Alex, you know that I can't. We can only be friends."

Zeus flushed in anger as Hera slid her dress off and lowered herself into the water. What did she think she was doing, showing this lover boy her undergarments?

"Let's take a swim."

Alex quickly followed her into the water, swimming dangerously close to Hera. His eyes wandered over her body.

"Beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Hera was busy staring at the moon.

"I know," she whispered. "Isn't it?"

The man's eyes softened.

"Let me kiss you," he pleaded. Zeus glared at him. So the soppy bastard thought he could seduce his wife?

Hera shook her head, still not tearing her eyes away from the stars.

"I am married," she reminded him. "And not an unfaithful woman."

"But I love you," he begged.

"It is nice to know that someone does." Hera responded sadly.

Zeus blinked. That statement stung a lot more than he was ready to admit.

The man looked even more depressed than she did.

"So this is it. Infidelity wins again."

Hera turned to look at him.

"In a way, yes. But you have beat Zeus in one very important way."

"How?" he asked hopefully. "Do you love me?"

Both Zeus and Alex held their breaths as they awaited her answer.

"No," she responded finally. Zeus grinned as Alex's face fell.

"But you make me happy," she continued. "A handsome, kind man loves me, and that makes me happy. You pay attention to me. You haven't been with another woman since you feel in love with me. I love Zeus, but he is the cause for all of my sadness. If I had never fallen in love with him, I would have been better off. He doesn't love me; everyone knows it. He's not even sorry for hurting me - he thinks I'm irrational. I wish I hated him."

Zeus felt his heart sink. Was he really making Hera that miserable? He had just had a taste of jealousy when Hera went swimming with that man – if she had even _kissed _him, he would have wrung Alex's neck and probably thrown a temper tantrum that would destroy everything in sight. He had actually _slept _with these women. Now, he could see why Hera got so upset when he was unfaithful. She wasn't overreacting. Feeling like an idiot, he turned his attention back to the "couple".

"I have to go now," Hera was saying, magically drying herself and slipping on her dress. The soppy romantic in the lake blew her a kiss as she Magicked herself away.

Zeus quickly waved his hand over the water again, removing evidence of his spying before quickly sitting back down in his throne. Hera appeared before him moments later. Zeus wanted to say something- anything- but he couldn't find the right words. However, silence seemed to catch Hera's attention. No lectures on how irrational she was? No complaining that she interrupted time he could be spending with another woman?

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zeus blinked.

"Nothing - I just – Welcome home, wife."

Hera stared at him oddly before shaking her head and retiring to their room. Zeus' messenger waited before he was sure she was out of the room before appearing. He bowed before the god before speaking.

" Appolonia has requested your presence, Milord. She says she has arranged a wonderful day for the two of you." The messenger seemed angry and embarrassed to be delivering this message; he liked Hera and felt that Zeus should treat his wife better.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell her I will not be attending to her – now, or ever."

The messenger seemed thrilled and hurried off to deliver the message. Zeus smiled as he slid off of his throne and went in search of his wife. He would make things change. He would make her happy.

* * *

Two years later:

Zeus sighed in relief and happiness . His wife, Hera, had just delivered a baby girl. Zeus still didn't understand for the life of him how she could possibly push a baby out of her...her..._thing_. Didn't she understand that she was Queen of the gods? She shouldn't choose to go through so much pain. He had tried to explain this to her, but she didn't understand. She still wanted to deliver their children naturally, without the help of marriage- like the mortals did.

Ugh, women. He would never understand them.


End file.
